


Axel's Daddy

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter punishes his boy.





	Axel's Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Walt?" 

 

"In here." 

 

I walked quickly toward the kitchen. Walt was sliding a pan into the over. On the table sat a chocolate cake. I instantly knew that Alex would be home that night or early in the morning. More likely evening, since Walt had taken part of the day off work. 

 

He turned and grinned at me. "How was school?"

 

I smiled back and dropped my backpack on the table. I was suddenly horny. Yeah, yeah I was nineteen, permanently horny. I was also lucky enough to be living with a man who had no need for viagra. 

 

"So, you saving up for him, or do you have a bit to offer your bad boy, daddy?"

 

"Bad boy, are you? Need to be punished?"

 

He moved toward me with a gleam in his eyes. I scuffed my foot against the floor and lowered my eyes. When his big hand closed around my wrist I bit my lip to hide the smile that was trying to break through. 

 

His other hand gripped my ass and tugged me in close. "Daddy gets upset when his little boy is bad."

 

"I know, daddy. I try to be good but..."

 

"I guess I need to remind you, show you what happens to bad boys."

 

"Are you going to put your big thing in my little butt hole?"

 

"That's what happens to bad boys."

 

I whimpered as he bent his head and bit me hard on the shoulder. Then he released me. "Go upstairs and prepare yourself."

 

"Yes, daddy."

 

I danced out of the room and ran up the stairs. My dick jumped from my pants as I undressed quickly. By the time Walt entered the room I was lying on my stomach with a couple of pillows under my belly to lift me a little for him. 

 

I shivered with anticipation when I heard his footsteps. I waited, listening to the sounds of him undressing. Then the bed shifted as he climbed between my legs. His hands massaged my ass cheeks. 

 

"I'm really sorry that you force me to punish you this way."

 

I moaned softly, my need for him so intense that I wanted to yell at him to put it in already. He moved and I felt the head of his cock press against my hole. I sucked in a deep breath as he rammed home. The burn was welcome. I gasped as I tried to relax around his huge dick. 

 

****** 

 

Fuck! I expected him to be lubed. It was one thing that he took every porn email Alex sent him and acted on it but this – okay I admit sometimes I like a dry fuck. Alex had long known that but I never expected to do that to Axel – not with his background. 

 

I could have pulled out and stopped but we'd been together for a year and Axel had learned that saying no was okay. So if he wasn't lubed for our game then he didn't want to be. 

 

I pulled out to the head, enjoying the slow, rough drag of his ass clinging to me. I slammed back in and he made a noise that I associated with pleasure. He whispered to me. "Daddy, I'll be good I promise."

 

"You promised me before." I grunted at him as I hammered into his heat. 

 

He shifted. Pushing his ass up toward me. I put one hand on his back and with the other I swatted him lightly. I smirked as he whimpered. 

 

"Your thing is so big, daddy. It hurts in my little butt hole."

 

I grinned even bigger as I rotated my hips a bit. He whined. That was my signal to bring us off. I bent over him and slid a hand under to play with his package as I continued to fuck him hard. 

 

His climax made him lock up on me and I shot my load as deep inside him as possible. I covered him with my body and we panted together. When I'd calmed a bit I nuzzled his throat. 

 

"Such a sweet boy. Love fucking you."

 

"I love being fucked so I guess we were meant for each other." One of his hands reached back to grip me. "Stay in me."

 

I kissed his neck and settled more comfortably on him. "What time will Alex be home?"

 

"He hopes by dinnertime. Said to make sure you know he's planning on plowing you."

 

I felt his smile. "I'd like you both to plow me."

 

"Together?"

 

"Yes."

 

I moaned at the thought. We'd taught him to enjoy many things over the past year but there was something so delicious about both of us being inside him together. I sucked a mark on his shoulder and then drifted to sleep.

 

The end


End file.
